1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical score display device and particularly to an electronic musical score display device where pages of a musical score do not need to be turned by hand.
2. Description of Related Art
When playing an instrument, a music performer usually will set a musical score for convenient page turning which aids musical score reading. However, when the performer needs to perform with both hands, the action of turning the pages of musical score will not only interrupt the performer, but also has the additional possibility that the performer will overturn a music stand or turn to a wrong page, thereby resulting the performer with inconvenience and inferior performance. The currently popular and available electronic musical score display devices likewise must be manually pressed by the performer for page turning, which share the same inconvenience and limitation as described above.
In order to improve upon the limitation described above, a prior art patent “ELECTRONIC MUSICAL SCORE DEVICE” was disclosed in Republic of China (R.O.C.) Publication No. 1229845. In the prior art patent, notes may be identified to turn the pages of musical score; namely, a microprocessor receives the notes identified by an identification unit and compares them with musical score data in a storage unit to determine whether the notes while being given by the performer are corresponding to a location where notes in the musical score data exist; if the notes are located at several count-down musical score data on the page shown on a display unit, the microprocessor control the display unit to display the next page of musical score in the musical score data. However during the music performance, the identification unit is easily interfered by the sound made by an instrument, so the accuracy of notes identification is lower than desirable, so that a command for page turning is not always consistent, and page turning cannot always be smoothly achieved.
Further, the prior art electronic musical score display device generally comprises a larger electronic display panel, such as a LCD panel, which is not easily portable.
Consequently, because of the technical limitations described above, the applicant strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.